


Forbidden

by annieoakley1



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieoakley1/pseuds/annieoakley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing put the pep in Peeta’s step like the news he got that morning.  Rumor had it that Sheriff Cray busted Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee up at The Point the night before, and all the housewives who gossiped with his mother during the bakery’s morning rush were quick with details...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

Nothing put the pep in Peeta’s step like the news he got that morning.  Rumor had it that Sheriff Cray busted Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee up at The Point the night before, and all the housewives who gossiped with his mother during the bakery’s morning rush were quick with details.  Peeta had tried not to listen in as he iced cookies behind the counter, but when he heard Mrs. Cartwright telling his mother that the coal miner was caught with his head between the girl’s legs, he couldn’t help but grin.  So the perfect Gale Hawthorne wasn’t so perfect after all.  Maybe now Katniss’s parents would realize it, too.

Whistling happily, Peeta jangled the keys to his father’s flip-top Cadillac Eldorado as he made his way to the Everdeens’ front porch.  For the first time since he and Katniss started dating a couple months ago, Peeta was happy to greet her folks.  Surely they would soon realize that he was a good kid, and not at all the type to get busted in flagrante with the mayor’s daughter.  Yes, they would have to finally recognize how much Peeta cared about Katniss, and perhaps even acknowledge how exemplary his behavior has been with her.

Because there was nothing Peeta hated more than being disliked,  _especially_ when the detractors were his girl’s parents.

Well, maybe he hadn’t been  _perfect_ with her.  They shared more than a few fervent kisses since he gave her his class pin, and some of those kisses might have involved his tongue slipping just past the seam of her mouth, only exploring further when she moaned deep in the back of her throat and clutched at his broad shoulders, urging him on.

And maybe the night before, probably right around the time ol’ Cray was shining his flashlight in the windows of Hawthorne’s beaten Dodge, Peeta got to second base for the first time.  But heck, he hadn’t initiated  _that_.  He was content to simply kiss Katniss forever, with her soft lips moving gently against his own as they so often did on their date nights.  She must have had other plans, though, because it wasn’t long before she slowly moved their entwined hands up between their bodies.  Sensing his hesitancy, she grabbed his hand in her own and slid it beneath his letterman’s jacket, which he had slipped around her shoulders after he felt her shiver in the cool spring air.

He broke the kiss, pulling back to stare at her with wide, unsure eyes.  She seemed so determined though, and she didn’t look away from him as she brought his palm up to her breast.  He reveled in the feel of her firm flesh as his mouth dropped open in shock; he knew he should take his hand away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

When she tilted her head back and sighed in contentment, he was gone.  He massaged her with an untamed eagerness, and he felt himself growing rock hard in his jeans.  Normally the fear that she would see would be all the deterrent he needed, but when she was like this, it was so difficult to stop. 

As he was cursing the thin sweater and brassiere for keeping her bare skin from his touch, the intimidating image of Edward Everdeen infiltrated his mind.  Suddenly he realized that the very hand now cupping her breast was the one the man nearly broke earlier.  Mr. Everdeen’s grip was both a challenge and a warning, and what probably appeared to others as a friendly shake always left Peeta slightly sore.

He yanked back, startling Katniss in the process.  “Sorry!” he said.  “But, uh, it’s getting late.  I should get you home.”

She looked disappointed, but didn’t argue.  At her doorstep, he kissed her chastely on the cheek, sure either her mother or father were peering in from behind the curtains.  The thought was chilling, but he also didn’t want her to think for a second that he wasn’t amazed by her or what she allowed him to do earlier.  “I’m going to be thinking about you all night,” he whispered in her ear. 

She bit her lip, then smiled up at him.  “Well, sweet dreams, Peeta.”  After she entered her house, he exhaled slowly, but gosh, he couldn’t help but smile, too.

Now he was sporting a similar grin as he rang the doorbell.  Perhaps Mr. Everdeen would greet him with a hug this time.   _“Peeta!” he’d exclaim, gently clapping him on the back.  “I sure am glad my little girl’s with you and not that damn greaser!”_

His face fell as soon as her father opened the door.  If Peeta thought his stare was deadly before…

“Peeta,” Mr. Everdeen nodded. 

“Mr. Everdeen.  Sir,” he replied, ducking his head.  Her father stepped aside to allow the boy to pass, and Peeta swallowed thickly as he entered the home.  Katniss’s mother was sitting on the davenport, knitting, and she met him with an equally cool gaze, just as always.  He knew she thought Katniss was still too young to date, let alone be pinned, but she’d be 17 soon.  Cripes, he couldn’t catch a break with this family.

“Hi, Peeta!”

Ah, his saving grace- the youngest Everdeen.  He beamed at Prim as she brushed her doll’s hair.  “Hello, Prim.  Playing beauty shop?”

The young girl nodded happily.  “I’m learning how to do a French braid!”

“Oh là là!” he replied, but his smile slipped as Mr. Everdeen glared at him again.  He shifted uncomfortably, silently praying that Katniss would hurry up so they could leave.

“So what are your plans for this evening?” her father asked as he settled in his chair, his pipe in hand.

“I thought we could go to the soda shop, sir.”

Mr. Everdeen nodded his approval.  “Well, that sounds nice.  I always thought you and Katniss should do more group dating.”

Peeta felt his jaw tick.  He had just about a lifetime’s worth of this man’s scorn already, yet he’d never given him any reason to question his intentions.  Heck, Peeta wanted nothing more than to marry Katniss someday, and he was a good boy from a good family.  Why was her father so hellbent on thinking the worst of him?

It was too much, and he met the older man’s eyes with a challenge.  “That’s a good idea, sir.  Maybe we can double with Gale and Madge sometime.”

His mouth opened in reply, but Katniss was down the stairs and grabbing Peeta’s arm so suddenly that they were all taken by surprise.  “Goodnight, everyone!” she called out, pulling Peeta out of the house.  “Peeta will have me home before curfew, Papa,” she added before shutting the door.

“What was  _that_?” she snapped, slapping at his chest once they were out of her parents’ sight. 

He had the decency to look shamed, but they were exchanging shy smiles with each other by the time he opened the car door for her.

“I just wish your parents liked me,” he admitted once he was behind the wheel.

“They do.”  He must have visibly doubted her words, because then she took his hand in hers and held it in her lap.  “ _I_  like you, too,” she purred.

He rubbed his thumb against her palm, blissfully happy that the girl he was crazy about since kindergarten was finally his.  “Soda shop?” he asked offhandedly, putting the Eldorado into gear.

“No.  Keep driving.”

He tried again.  “Movie?”  They had seen  _East of Eden_  the night before, but there wasn’t a whole lot else to do in their tiny town.

She shook her head, then directed him where to turn.  “I thought about you all of last night, too,” she admitted quietly.  “And all day.”

He licked his lips, wondering where in the world she was leading him, but far too excited to ever question it.  When they were parked in the meadow, he took a deep breath before turning to her.  He wanted nothing more than a repeat of the previous night, but with Cray on the prowl, they just couldn’t risk it.  Peeta wouldn’t know what to do if they were forbidden from seeing each other.  Katniss was his girl, the only person he ever wanted.  He didn’t want to jeopardize that.

He looked over at her, wondering the best way to verbalize it.  She looked so pretty in her short-sleeved navy blue dress, and he cursed himself for not telling her that sooner.  His girl sure was a looker, and while he naturally noticed all the other girls, too, none of them ever left a lasting impression the way she did.  He was lucky.

He loved so many things about her.  She was usually pretty tough, nearly as intimidating as her father, yet she could be sweet as pie with Prim.  She was sweet with him, too, and it always made his heart race.  There was something else he absolutely adored, though he couldn’t quite pinpoint it.  She was…pure.  She was so pure.  She was absolutely perfect for him.

“I heard Cray’s patrolling the east and south side,” she said, breaking him out of his thoughts.  “Darius won’t bother coming around here.”  At that, she twisted in her seat to crawl toward him, throwing her leg out so she could straddle his lap.  He froze, shocked, as she trailed kisses down his jaw.  She sighed against his skin.  “Peeta, please touch me like you did last night.”

Willpower?  He had none of it.  Hours melted together as they kissed and caressed.  He palmed her breasts enthusiastically, closely watching his hands as they cupped her.  She had three buttons at her high neckline, and he dared to undo them, wanting so desperately to feel her skin.  She encouraged him with soft mewling sounds that drove him crazy, and he slipped his hand under the material to touch the silk of her bra.  Nodding her approval, Katniss again took his hand in her own and pushed it past the last barrier.  His eyes fell shut as he finally felt the top of her bare breast.  Finally his fingers snaked lower, tentatively touching her hardened nipple, and she gasped, bucking her hips against him.

They both moaned at the sensation, so she repeated it, again and again.  Her skirt was bunched around them, and the knowledge that it was just her thin panties grinding against his crotch had his cock aching.  Nothing had ever made him so hard, and when her hooded eyes met his, he knew she felt it, too. 

She didn’t stop, though.  No, she kept swiveling her hips, brushing against him with every downward motion as they stared at each other, mouths open and skin flushed.  Her little sighs of pleasure were maddening, and his hands fell from her breasts to her tiny waist, anchoring her against him.  She rocked back and forth against his length, slow at first, but then much faster.  Soon her fingers were digging into his shoulders as strangled cries escaped his throat.  “Peeta!” she called out, her eyes screwed tightly shut.  She cried out his name again, pressing down on him and throwing her head back. 

Peeta could barely see straight as her chest heaved in front of him.  When she finally caught her breath, she leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder.  “Wow,” she managed.  “Wow.”

As he drove back to her house, he couldn’t think about anything but how badly he needed to go home and touch himself.  His cock felt like a hot steel rod in his pants, and it nearly physically hurt.  He had to conjure up several grisly images just to deflate enough to get her to her door.

“Thank you for tonight,” she said, kissing his cheek.  She turned her head as she opened the door, and the seductive look she gave him made him instantly hard again.  He shuffled back to the car, panting heavily in anticipation.

The next morning in church, she and the rest of the Everdeen clan sat two pews in front of the Mellarks.  Peeta was still in a complete daze, and his mother had to remind him several times to sit up straight or pay attention. 

He couldn’t possibly, though; all he could think about right now was what Katniss said to him before the service began.  She had been at the bulletin board in the back, and as the Mellarks and Everdeens greeted each other (her parents seemed much more cordial with his, he always noted), Peeta slipped away to see her.

“My parents are going out of town this afternoon,” she said simply, her eyes still forward, reading the announcements.  He turned his head away from her, licking his lips as he, too, pretended to read about the upcoming rummage sale.

“Oh yeah?” he returned casually.

“They’re visiting my grandmother.  Prim’s also going.”

“And you’re not?”  He couldn’t get hard in church.  He just couldn’t.

“No,” she said, finally facing him.  “I’m not feeling well.  Maybe you should come over and take care of me.”  She walked away, leaving him as dumfounded as turned on, and dammit if that wasn’t all he could think about.

He stared stupidly at her as they all stood to sing hymns, and he tried to mouth along with the words but failed spectacularly.  Her long dark hair was actually freed from its usual Sunday braid, and it fell in waves down her back.  It was nearly desperate, the need he had to tangle his fingers in the thick tresses.

She wore a long-sleeved, high-collared, button-up shirt, and a thin, pale green skirt that caught his eye immediately.  It was a perfectly nice outfit to wear to church, but Peeta was practically leering from his seat.  He kept imagining the way her full breasts strained against the white silk shirt, or how the skirt clung to her hips just like he had the night before.  With all those images floating through his head, it was impossible to think of anything else.

His mother elbowed him again, and he sat up straight in his seat, nodding briskly as if in agreement with whatever their pastor was saying.  Again, he tried to pay attention.  The sermon was, fittingly, about temptation and its downfall.  He tugged at his necktie before his mind wandered off.

His parents were going into town for brunch following the service, and even though he was starving, he declined to join them, making up plans with Finnick to excuse his absence.  So he walked home as they drove off, and as soon as he was inside the house, he threw off his suit jacket and tie, and raced into the kitchen.  He rolled up his shirtsleeves before he sifted through the bakery leftovers from the day before, pilfering the cheese buns Katniss loved so much.  They could serve as a token of affection if she was truly alone, or as a ready excuse if she wasn’t.

He practically jogged to her home.  Katniss’s neighborhood wasn’t nearly as nice as his own, and hopefully that meant the neighbors weren’t as nosy.  The family car wasn’t in the drive, a good sign, he noted.  As he rang the doorbell, he glanced around nervously, his paranoia peaking.

Katniss didn’t even return his hello when she opened the door.  Ignoring the bakery box he held out to her, she grabbed his free and pulled him inside.  The package of cheese buns fell to the porch floor, and as she led him up the stairs and to her room, his heart was beating so hard against his chest, he was sure she could hear it.

Once the door to her bedroom was shut behind them, she finally acknowledged him with words.  “Hi.”

“Hi,” he replied with a broad grin.

She seemed a little shier now that he was actually there, so he used her silence as an opportunity to look around her room.  He never thought he’d get the chance to see it.

“I like your-” His words were cut off by her mouth pressing firmly against his, and he relaxed immediately, walking her backwards toward her bed.

She sat when the back of her knees hit her mattress, and she tried to pull Peeta down next to her, but he didn’t trust himself enough to allow it.  Instead, he kneeled before her, positioning himself between her splayed legs.  He already knew she wanted to feel the way she did the night before, but now with a little more freedom, he was hoping he could touch her there.  He studied her carefully, watching for the signs that she was comfortable and wanted him to continue.  When she scooted closer to the edge of the bed and opened her legs a little further, he mustered the courage to graze her bare knee with his hand.

Her  _bare_  knee.  It suddenly dawned on him that she had already removed her stockings, and he sighed in pleasure as the pads of his fingers found her soft skin.  Peeta looked down at the hem of her skirt, his eyes fixating on the promise of what was hidden underneath.  Did she want him to do that, to touch her so intimately?  Even the thought of it seemed unthinkable only a short time ago, but now he has never wanted anything more.

His hand trailed upward from the top of her thigh, but he hesitated when his fingers brushed against her clothing.  Slowly, his eyes met hers as she covered his hand with her own and urged him forward.  “Yes,” she panted, her eyes falling shut.  “Like that.”

Peeta could feel the heat radiating from between her legs, but it was only when his fingertips found the soft hairs at the apex of her thighs did he realize that she was truly bare before him.  “I already took them off,” she confessed quietly, her breath hitching as he inched closer.  He nearly growled at her confession, his cock already straining against his dress pants.  Jesus, she was so wet.  He heard about this before, from friends and his older brothers, but nothing could ever prepare him for the way it felt.

He explored, mostly fumbling, but he played close attention to her body and her reactions, and soon he found a spot that had her thrusting against him as she whispered his name.  He pressed against it with his thumb as his finger slipped inside of her.  “Someday I’m going to be inside of you like this,” he said as he watched his hand move under her skirt.

“ _Yes_ ,” she agreed, biting her lip.  “Ahhh, it’s going to be wonderful.  It feels so good now.”

Suddenly he envied Gale Hawthorne for even knowing what the hell to do with his tongue in situations like this.  He wanted so much to kiss her legs and thighs and more, but no idea where to even start.  But then Katniss was arching her back, her entire body taut and shaking as he swiped his thumb back and forth against her.  “Peeta, yeah, like that.  Oh god,  _yes_!”  Again, she grabbed onto his shoulders just as she did last night, and she rode his hand until she was screaming out.

He finally pulled his hand away when she fell back against the mattress, panting.  When he looked down at his fingers, slick with her, he thought nothing of bringing them to his mouth to lick them clean.  He was going to taste her someday, too, that was for sure. 

After he finished, he looked up to find her staring at him with a curious expression.  She blinked, then reached out for his belt buckle.  “What about you?” she asked as she unzipped him.

The truth was, he nearly came at the sight and then taste of her, but he was still hard and throbbing.  They worked together to unbutton his white dress shirt before pulling it off.  As he was removing the undershirt, she slipped her hand into his slacks and gripped him, and he grabbed at her bedspread, bunching it in his fist just as she had done when he touched her.  It only took a few strokes before he was whispering her name and coming all over her hand and his stomach.  Just as he had done with her, Katniss sucked her fingers into her mouth, and he watched her in awe.

They helped each other clean up, and then she led him to her bed, pulling him down with her.   She said she wanted him to hold her, and they both snuggled contently as she rested her head against his bare chest, her fingers tracing patterns on his hard stomach.   He knew that things would have to slow down again after this, but they both wanted to enjoy this rare privacy for as long as possible.  Finally, and reluctantly, he sat up, kissing her soundly on the lips.  He put back on his shirt, watching her hungrily as she changed into a nightgown. 

He was on her porch when he heard the roar of her father’s car engine as it turned down the street.  Peeta was stuck, rooted right at her doorstep, caught and terrified.

Thinking as quickly as possible, he reached down for the package of cheese buns and smiled brightly as they pulled into the drive.  “Peeta!” Prim called as she slid out of the car.  She ran toward him, cheerful as ever, and he affectionately patted the top of her head as she stood next to him, peering curiously at the box with his family’s name etched on the side. 

“Hello, Peeta,” her father said, eyeing him suspiciously.  Both Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen were sizing him up, so he held out the box. 

“Good afternoon.  Ah, Katniss told me at church that she was sick, so I was going to leave these here for her for when she’s better.”  Her mother took the package from him, opening it to sneak a peek inside.  “Cheese buns, ma’am,” he informed her.  “They’re her favorite.”

Her face softened at this admittance.  “Well, Peeta, that was mighty nice of you.  Thanks.”  She and Prim slipped inside, leaving him alone with her father, and he swallowed against the lump slowly forming in his throat.

He continued to study him, and Peeta smiled tightly, unsure of what to do or where to go.  Finally the man sighed, then flashed him a grin that he hadn’t seen since he was a little boy and Mr. Everdeen came in to trade with his father during the war.  Maybe he was finally coming around to Peeta Mellark.  Or maybe he could smell the sex from where he stood and he was thinking about where to bury the body.

“Ah, sometimes I think I’m too hard on you, Peeta,” he laughed, clapping the young man’s back.  “Someday, though, you’ll have a little girl and you’ll understand.”

The mere thought made Peeta blanch, and the man just laughed again, leading him inside.  “Come on, stay for dinner.”

-End


End file.
